Star Wars Mafia II
| image = File:Star_wars_title2.png | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = Reaymond | link = Star Wars Mafia 2 | size = 16 Players (Large) | startdate = January 25, 2009 | winningfaction = na | roster = # player #Peace #Star_Tiger #andromeda #BrandonB #Riranor #Impervious #SomeGuy #Izzy #Prince_Marth85 #Rainthinker #Randro #Twin Pop #Twin_bro #Renan #IDoNotExist #Prof.T | first = Peace & Izzy & Prince_Marth85 | last = Star_Tiger, BrandonB, Riranor, SomeGuy, Rainthinker, Randro | mvp = | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Reaymond based on Star Wars It began on January 25, 2009 and ended with Game stopped due to host outing error on Day 2, February 1st. Never restarted. Game Mechanics Rules No explicit rules were stated for this game. Role Description Jedi + Companions (no BTSC) Win by killing the Imperial forces and both Independents: #Princess Leia - Once every night Leia can kill 1 person of her choice. If Leia targets a pilot the kill chance is reduced to 50%. #Chewbacca (BTSC with Han Solo) (Pilot) - Can kill one person of their choosing any night provided Han Solo is not using his saving ability. #Han Solo (BTSC with Chewbacca)(Pilot) -Can save one person of their choosing any night provided Chewbacca is not using his saving ability #R2D2 - Can manipulate one person any night but not twice in a row. This manipulation causes the target to switch to a random choice (other than R2D2). If he targets a pilot, there is a 50% chance that R2D2 can hack into the fighter plane’s systems causing the plane to crash, hence killing the pilot. #C3PO - Can investigate one person every night finding out the role of that person. #X-Wing Pilot (Pilot) can target one player each night for either a kill or a save, but not both. If target is not a pilot they must RID for a successful kill. #Obi-Wan Kenobi - Knows who Luke is. Can investigate 1 person every night finding out the role of that player #Yoda – Cannot die Night 1. Yoda can use the force once every night. Yoda has the choice to either *1. Stop a player of his choice acting. *2. RID a player of his choice (pilot or Luke) The Imperials (have BTSC, 1 group kill and 1 RID every night. Can sacrifice DV’s, EP’s or GMT’s ability to gain an extra RID once every night): *The Imperials have BTSC, 1 group kill and 1 RID recruit every night. Win by killing every Jedi. The imperials can only recruit 2 players including Luke Skywalker #Darth Vader (Pilot) - Every night can kill 1 person with a 100% success rate. If he tries to attack Luke Skywalker, the success rate is reduced to 25%. Everyday he can attempt an RID on Luke Skywalker converting him to the dark side. Cannot die on Night 1 #Emperor Palpatine - Can manipulate 1 person every night. The manipulation gives the Emperor the ability to use that characters role, learn that initial target, and the option to either target the same character or to target another character. In the night post, the manipulated will still be shown as the attacker, not the Emperor. #Grand Moff Tarkin - The head of the Death Star. Every night can hide someone in his ship. That player is unable to be RID’d or killed for that night + the next day. #TIE Fighter Pilot (Pilot) - Can target one player each night for either a kill or a save, but not both. If target is not a pilot they must RID to successfully kill. Independents: Boba Fett (pilot) - Wins by killing every pilot in the game. Every night can either investigate or kill 1 person of his choice. Every day but not twice in a row can change 1 players vote to a character of his choice. Jabba the Hut - Wins by PMing, the roles of Han Solo, Princess Leia and Grand Moff Tarkin to the host. Every night, can capture 1 player. Jabba may then PM 1 yes or no question to the host who will the forward it to that player. The reply must be true otherwise death will occur. Pilots there will be 3 “pilots” in the game. The pilots are independent characters with the ability to either save or investigate 1 person every night. If a pilots has been RID’d by the Jedi they become X-wing pilot whereas if the Imperial forces RID a pilot, the RID’d player become a Tie Fighter Pilot. A pilot can only kill another pilot, unless they RID the target, in which case they have a 75% chance of a successful kill. Luke Skywalker (pilot) Cannot die night 1. Can save 1 person every night except himself. Luke cannot be killed by the Emperor and has 50% chance of being saved as long as Darth Vader is alive. If Yoda RIDs him he becomes a Jedi and stays on the rebel side. If Darth Vader RIDs him he joins the dark side and gains BTSC with the Imperials. If he becomes a Jedi he keeps his saving role but can kill with an RID. If RID’d by the Imperials, he loses his saving action and can kill one person each night. Once Luke has been recruited by either side, he cannot then be re-recruited by the other side. Host's Summary Game Idea and Expectations Game Special commendations Host disappointments Alternate endings Winning Faction Day and Night Posts End of Game Roster (roles unknown, game was unfinished, this is roster as of end of n2) # Peace killed by Princess Leia night 1 # ST # A. Person killed by Imperials Night 2 # BrandonB # Riranor # Impervious killed by Imperials Night 2 # SG # Izzy killed by Imperials Night 1 # Prince Marth killed by Imperials Night 1 # Rainthinker # Randro # Twin Pop Lynched Day 1 (Jabba the Hut) # Twin Bro # Renan # IDNE killed by Imperials Night 2 # Prof T Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Era 2 Category:Games